


Differences

by NeonDaemon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin x Templar, F/M, Much murder, much drama, much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDaemon/pseuds/NeonDaemon
Summary: "I hate you.""I love you too."Just as Shay is the headhunter of the Templar, he is lonely. As he meets the top killer of the Assassins, the two start to develop interest for one another.Interest and other feelings, far from bloodlust.Also, who could've guessed that the legendary Assassin appears to be his grand masters friend? - Shay certainly didn't and is more than entertained by their casual bickering.Bounds between people reach further than any creed could.





	1. Evening, Mister Cormac...

**Author's Note:**

> I wish all of you a beautiful and gorgeous evening and hope that you had a nice day!  
> Now -   
> First of all thank you so much for giving this story a chance and i hope you'll enjoy the read <3  
> The first chapter is quite short, i hope you still enjoy it!

"I hate you Shay..."  
"I love you too.", he answered, a smile on his lips.  
She lay on her back, right next to him, drawing small circles on his naked chest with her finger.  
He was on his side, pushing himself up on his forearm, watching her.  
She was so beautiful in the pale moonlight that glistened through the window.  
The Morrigan was softly moving back and forth in a loving, motherly Rhythm.  
They both couldn't sleep.  
It was easier when they were together but there was just too much to think about.  
Nobody really knew of them.  
Nobody could.  
They were killers. Assassin and Templar. Hunters. Lovers indeed but...  
He wanted to sigh but it was hard to be all to thoughtful when he stared at something that pleasing.  
"Tomorrow?", he asked carefully.  
"A Guy named DuMase. A producer of-"  
"Machinery for the templars...i...i know.", Shay lowered his glance from her soft lips down to her chest, which was covered by the silk red of his blanket.  
The red took different shades in the shadows as it was formed by the shape underneath.   
A softer red on, a darker left and right of her breasts.  
"A friend of yours?", her voice was so smooth, so gentle.  
"Not really."  
"Shall i spare him?", she asked, her glance wandering up to his full lips and the faint scar on them.  
A small detail she had only discovered as of lately, but grew to love.  
"It's alright...", he smiled. His hand played with her full hair.  
How did it come to this?  
Everything had happened so fast.  
He still remembered the first time they'd met.  
He still remembered the first time, he'd heard of her.  
Of his devil.

\- 

A few years prior...  
"The devil is going to visit us. If there is time to spare you might see her around and she might have time to teach you one or two things.", Hope's voice was shaking slightly.  
Maybe because she was excited, maybe because she was slightly scared.  
Strange rumors surrounded the devil.  
No name, no place to be, no family, no connections to anyone.  
Just many rumors.  
One that she led a special group of Assassins, called the crows.  
One that she might stand in connection with the templars.  
One that she left black marks on her greatest targets.  
One that she killed 100 important templar man by now.  
And of course the one that she wasn't even an Assassin, but simply a killer who worked for whoever paid her.  
"You gotta kill a black goat and eat it's flesh and then write a name with the one you want killed on a piece of paper, then put your blood on it and burn it and then she'll kill the one.", one of the younger Assassin next to Shay whispered and he did not quite know if to chuckle or roll his eyes.  
"C'mon Shay that's funny.", he giggled and Shay finally joined in.  
"I'd like to meet'er.", he answered after a while.  
"Really?"  
"Really mate. Liam said she's smokin' hot.", Shay whispered.  
"Damn man. I'd be scared i guess. Liam met her?"  
"Seems like it. Worked on a mission with her once. But Scared, c'mon."  
"You never know what of these damn sayin's are true Shay.", he chuckled.  
Shay stared at the grey sky.  
"None of 'em i guess. She's just like all of us. But little more lucky i suppose."

-

When Shay woke up two years later, he actually enjoyed the first seconds of his day.  
The small sunbeams, the soft breeze of air from his window, the moments of awakening, when you - for a few seconds - do not remember who, what and where you are.  
He lay on his side, his eyes on his bed sheets, trailing up his naked arm.  
There was something strange.  
Something was not alright.  
Black ink was scattered on his naked skin.  
He panicked, pushing himself up to sit in his bed and stare at the pattern and the deep, black painted hole on his right hand.  
His chest rapidly moved as he scanned the room for his templar uniform and weapons, all intact and untouched.  
He held his breath as the realization hit him.  
He had closed his window.  
A small, white piece of paper on a string hung from his window frame, dancing and swirling in the wind.  
Shay's behavior switched as he got up and walked towards the window.  
He had long asked himself when they would sent her after him.  
Why not send their greatest Killer against their greatest Hunter.  
It seemed like the hunt was on.  
The soft paper twirled around his hand until he grabbed it softly and read-  
B E W A R E  
The breeze stopped and for that moment, the air was still.

\- 

Shay had tried to wash the ink off as best as possible but was still glad that his uniform covered his arm and hand completely.  
It had been two days since that incident and he was being extra cautious since then, barely sleeping.  
The threatening symbol still remained on his skin and even though he had trust in himself and his skills, the mark made him feel uneasy.  
"...right?"

Shay swirled slightly to see Haytham.  
"What did you just say?", he asked.  
"That you are slightly...how shall i put it...off. Lately, Shay. Is it anything i can assist with?", the man turned to him and Shay looked away, down at the maps in front of them.  
Haytham always seemed to be surrounded by some sort of plain, yet somehow refreshing arrogance.   
Refreshing, because not like most of the others he didn't treat his as a 'unstoppable, ruthless killer', but as a fellow Templar.   
His lack of fear made him more sympathetic - in Shay's eyes at least.  
Yet, He was not quite sure if to tell his tale or keep it to himself.  
"I am afraid...", Shay started but soon stumbled to find any other words to finish his sentence.  
"Shay...", Kennway asked carefully, a hand on his shoulder, "if there is anything you have to tell me, you should."  
"I know.", Shay looked up while saying this, the two looked at each other for a while, "I'm afraid i'm being hunted. Nothing i couldn't handle though."  
Haytham narrowed his brows, "Are you being followed? What makes you think you're-"  
"I...", Shay started again, holding his hand up in defense, "it's just a feeling. I could be wrong though."  
"Shay...", Haytham sounded more like giving orders now.

Shay carefully pulled his right glove from his hand, turning it to face up and reveal the black dot.  
It looked like he was balancing a invisible glass of water on the palm of his hand, which Haytham inspected.  
"It is...nothing more but a stupid story to be honest, i am sure this is just a very strange coincidence.", Shay tried to explain as the Master stared at his hand in shock, "I am sure that-"

"The Devil.", Haytham whispered and Shay went pale in that very second.  
They looked in each others eyes.  
"We must keep you save for now, until i have taken care of this matter.", Haytham suddenly said, turning around and about to leave the room, in a sudden mood of panic and distress.  
"What? I? You know about her? I can kill her. She is a threat for us is she not?", Shay called after him, slightly confused. He only walked a few steps in unison with the higher ranked man as he was brought to a halt.  
"You will NOT kill her!", Kennway spun around, his loud voice still echoing in the hallway.  
He noticed that he just shouted and added, rather calm now, "You heard me? You will stay here and then we will decide."  
"Why am i suddenly treated like a child Master Kennway?", Shay called out to him, standing still.  
"Just...", Haytham looked a bit out of breath, "Stay here, let me handle this. I need to...oh hell...", he mumbled while walking on, leaving Shay behind.


	2. Too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two killers clash? Killin' i suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Now, short little something...if your aren't a too big fan of fighting sequences - you don't HAVE to read this chapter.  
> It's basically just a somehow epic clash of the two of them, but isn't too necessary for the story.   
> \- I tried to avoid big plot points here, so you could still get and enjoy the story even if you aren't the biggest fan of fighting scenes <3  
> Mucho love <3

"Is that one new?", she asked him.  
Shay frowned, turning his head to his right to view his arm, where her finger trailed over his skin.  
He chuckled at the sight of the small white scar.  
"No. No it 'aint.", he turned now, his hand carefully placed underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at her.  
"Remember when we first met?"

\-   
Back in time...  
Shay had meanwhile sat down.  
He'd taken a book, a 'good one' as he'd put it, out of the huge shelf next to Haytham's desk.  
The sun just set and just a few minutes ago he'd lighten some candles.  
Kenway had ordered him to stay in his working room for tonight, not yet telling him what all the fuss was actually about.  
He was about to find out though.  
The crack of wood in the fireplace made him look up.  
It was hard to see.  
But he saw her.  
Standing not 10 feet away from him, surrounded by darkness.  
In that moment he understood why they called her the Devil.  
Shay held his breath but soon overcame his fear. He carefully put the book aside, still only able to make her frame out.  
Even though she was a mistery, she was an Assassin after all.  
Human after all.  
Killable, after all.

"You are the devil, I suppose.", he started, his voice calm.  
"Pleased to meet you.", the darkness answered.  
Her voice made his head tingle. Soft and yet somehow rough.  
"It sure wasn't easy getting in here."  
"Easier than you might suppose Mister Cormac.", she stated, stepping out of the darkness, closer to him.  
Her steps were so precisely echoing his heartbeat that he really felt something supernatural about her.  
She stopped a few feet before him, taking her left in her right hand in front of her slender body.  
"Shay.", she started, calm and even lovingly sounding.  
Her next words crashed through the silence and felt like a dagger inside him, "I was sent to take your soul."  
"Is that so?", he still sat on his chair, facing her, not moving a muscle.  
She did not respond.  
He took his time to examine her.  
She wore all black. Tight leather trousers and a black corset over a black garment.  
Her coat looked military like, but was opened and her dark hood, together with the mask she wore nearly covered her whole face, only leaving her big, dark eyes to stare right through him.  
"Two guns. Makes ten Bullets you got. I bet there is a nice pair of hidden blades under those sleeves and of course you've got that...curved sword there. Eastern...a Katana they call it over there, don't they?", he openly spoke to her.  
There were few things Shay loved more than exposing his targets. Psychologically draining them.  
But yet again, she did not answer.  
"You are here to kill me then, is that true?", he asked.  
"Nothing is true, Shay.", she finally spoke and he grinned.  
"Yes...i remember."

They kept looking at each other for a while before Shay finally stood up.  
The situation just changed, with him towering her.  
Her head barely reached his shoulders and he was about 2 times as broad as her.  
"Are you sure you want this, devil?", he asked, looking down at her.  
She didn't twitch.  
"I take this as a yes, alright? But i'll still leave you a few seconds so you can turn around an-"

Before he could react, she put her knee up his stomach, with him surprised by the sudden pain and the strength of the hit, just as the next one.  
He didn't even notice her moving around, but he felt another hard hit on his neck.  
He tumbled a little and then felt her boot at the side of his face as she kicked his jaw with full force.  
He fell to his knees and just noticed her slowly walking in front of him.

"Not bad...", he growled, his hand on his neck.  
Shay kneeled on all fours by new, already measuring that this wouldn't be an easy fight.  
She was about to kick him again, as he suddenly grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer with her hitting the ground forcefully.  
He lunged onto her, but gladly noticed her hand rushing up to his side while she was about to stab him. He held her wrist, her blade shining up to him as he focused his vision back on her,  
he was staring at the wrong end of a gun - pointed at him.  
Rolling away in the last possible second, he could hear the gunshot and the splattering of one of Kenway's vases behind him.  
Shay turned around to get up, feeling safer now that he stood on his own two feet again.   
As he turned around, she had elegantly moved up too, staring him down.  
She ran up to him, starting to fight with her hidden blades and he joined in as they started to swirl through the room in dance like motions.  
The metallic sound of the colliding blades got faster and faster with every strike, with him hitting way harder and she way more precise than him.  
He finally saw the glimpse of a chance between minute long daggering, grabbed her by the collar and lifted her dead weight with his right arm, slamming her onto Kenway's desk.  
She collided hard with the wood and her hood fell, revealing full, beautiful locks.  
He pinned her down with one hand and she had to use both of hers to stop his other one, with which he was about to stab her.  
For a few seconds they stayed like that, dueling out their strength until he suddenly felt her thighs around his hips, as she put all her force into pushing his blade to the right, were it hit the table hard.  
She pulled herself on him, her arms around his neck as she pushed her blade into his shoulder.  
He suppressed a scream and clawed into her back as he tumbled backwards against a wall.  
She got off him, breathing heavily.  
Shay looked up to her with a pained expression. "I'm not gonna run ya know?"  
She pulled her mask down, a smile on her full lips.  
"I hoped you wouldn't."  
She was gorgeous and it took him a second to realize she was coming closer again.  
He caught both of her hands, intertwining his fingers with her, stopping her from exposing the blades again.  
Being stronger than her he pushed her back, both of his hands grabbing her coat now, throwing her through the room like a puppet.  
She hit hard but soon stumbled to her feet again, both standing at different sides of the room now.

"Ready?", she asked him, slowly grabbing for the huge sword on her back.  
"Always.", he answered, drawing his.  
He was the first one to attack her.  
Shay wasn't stupid. He'd heard of the sword. A simple blow could cut his hand of if he wasn't careful.  
She gracefully blocked and swung aside, she would easily block any attack of him, with him being much slower, so there was only one thing for him to do.  
He just pierced his sword forward, thinking that simply impaling her would do just fine.  
She turned her side to him, the sword missing her merely an inch as they stared in each others eyes.  
"Fuckin' hell that one nearly got me, bastard!", she blurted a little shocked.  
"Not used to competition?", he smirked at her.  
"Not like that, no..", she glanced at him, suddenly kicking.  
He stumbled a little and saw her dark sword flying at him. It stopped just before his head and he thought himself dead. As he reopened his eyes he saw that she was looking over her shoulder at two guards who just entered.  
"God damn...", she cursed and swung around, pulling her pistols and shooting both of them in the head, her sword falling down in the process.

She ducked just in the right second as Shay swung his sword at her, her hand getting hold of his as he was about to bury his dagger inside her.  
She stared him straight into his soul, the grip on his hand tightening, her eyes glistening in a demonic matter as his fingers made an ugly sound.  
He looked down at his hand, his sword falling too as he grabbed his hand shakily.  
"Did you just break my finge-", Shay was stopped by the sound of footsteps.

She turned to see more guards rushing up to them and backed off a few steps, just to run straight at him, Grabbing him tightly as she just pushed him with all force.  
He fell backwards, his grip painful on her waist as they both crashed through the wooden door behind him into the next room.  
She grabbed his guns from his waist, turning her upper body around to shoot the guards.  
He lay flat underneath her and as she turned around he had his hands on her arms, squeezing her tightly as he pushed them around.  
His weight was hard on her and she struggled to breath as he pinned both her hands on the ground.

"It's over Assas-"  
His growling call was soon interrupted by her head hitting his.  
Distracted by this, she managed to struggle out underneath him, getting on her feet, her boot coming down on his neck.  
She looked worn out by now, grabbing her one left pistol again, aiming and shooting the one guard she hadn't completely killed off a few moments ago.  
She didn't thought that he'd already made it up to his feet again, as he suddenly pushed her back against a shelf. Their hips collided and he got hold of her hands pushing her back so forcefully, that her upper body was resting on the shelf by now.  
She somehow wiggled her leg free positioned it between them, pushing him back a little to gain some freedom. Before she could react though, he had already drawn his hidden blade, pinning her hand to the shelf with it and breaking if off in the process.

He backed off as the screamed in pain and turned her back to him, clawing her fingers around her wrist.  
She pulled her hand off the shelf and breathed heavily as she stared at the hole through it, blood running down her arm.  
Shay saw her end nearing, coming closer as she suddenly grabbed the brocken, hidden blade of his, pulled it out of the shelf and stabbed him.  
His reflexes saved his heart, the blade only buried deep inside his shoulder, just above it.  
He wanted to scream put failed, his voice giving up on him.  
She panted, her hair scattered in her face as she came walking closer to him, her right hand forming a fist and hitting him right in the face.  
Shay's vision spun to the right and he felt the pain spreading through his jaw.  
He blocked her next hit, the blade still buried in his upper chest as he hit her himself.  
His punch way stronger than hers she backed off a few steps, trying to hold on to the shelf behind her.  
Blood trickled down her bruised lip as she looked up at him.  
She really was beautiful.  
-no time for such thoughts-

-As he told her a few months later how beautiful he thought she looked even in that moment, she couldn't stop giggling and kissed him on the cheek.  
Shay had blushed and laughed himself.-

She exerted both of her hidden blades again, coming closer to him while growling and he saw his only chance by grabbing her again, lifting her up and throwing her off the stairs to their right.  
She held on to him tightly though, both of them rolling down the stairs.  
The wood hit hard and Shay tried his best not to break any of his rips in the fall.  
They both crashed down on the floor at the end of the stairs, with her body laying on his.  
She tried to push herself up and felt the stinging pain in her lower tummy.  
The blade which was still stuck in his shoulder also pushed itself inside her, just above her hip.  
She whimpered silently and shakily touched her wound, pushing herself off him, the blade drawing a bloody line on her waist.  
The devil failed to stay on her feet and fell to all fours just next to him.  
Shay lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
The pain in his hand, his back and his shoulder was suffocating and he was still in shock of the pain he felt while falling down these damn stairs.  
She hissed next to him as she put her hand over the bleeding wound in her tummy.  
"Get the fuck up Templar.", she growled.

Shay didn't move, just tried to stay focused on breathing.  
She suddenly jumped on him, her legs left and right of his hips, sitting on his tummy.  
One of her hands grabbed his collar while she punched him straight in the face with the other.  
His head hit the ground beneath him and he moaned roughly at the pain.  
Again she lifted his upper body and hit him again, and again, until he finally got his hands around her thighs, pushing her off him.  
She landed on all fours yet again, coughing up blood as he stumbled up to stand straight.  
It appeared that he wasn't the only one who the stairs had hurt.  
He fell to his knees behind her, pulling her hair back to expose her neck to his hands, his hidden blade-  
there was no hidden blade.  
It was still stuck in his shoulder and he groaned in annoyance and defeat as he noticed it.  
She pushed herself against him, making both of them fall back in the process.  
He landed on his back again, her sitting on him, this time her hands around his throat, pushing hard.  
He felt the pressure on his head rising, his heart beating faster as she strangled him.  
His hands fumbled for her hair again, pulling her back, hoping she'd let go but she didn't.  
His oxygen was running low by now and his vision blurted as he heard a single shot and blood splattering into his face.  
She gasped as the bullet hit her straight through the shoulder.  
The guard behind her was shaking as he reloaded his gun, noticing the shot had not stopped her.  
She got off him and Shay inhaled deeply, coughing in the process, rolling around while she slit the guards throat behind him.

When they both stood again, they stared at each other one last, long time.  
Two hunters, two lone wolfs.  
He was too far away to hit her, so he took his courage and luck and walked straight up to her.  
The devil shakily drew her weapon and shot.  
Missed.  
Shay stared at the destroyed statue in the back and then back at her, walking faster.  
She shot again, he dodged. She gasped as his hands grabbed her , pushing her against the next wall.  
Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he started strangling her.  
He stared into her eyes.  
She scratched at his bloody hands, trying to kick or wiggle free but his grip was too tight. She could feel herself fade away as she did the last possible thing and pushed her hidden blade into his upper arm.  
He let go of her with one hand, the other one still holding her tight as he slammed her against the wall again. Again and again her head hit the hard wall until her hand was rushing up to his throat, her blade nearly slicing him open - he took all the strength left in him and pushed her through the next window.  
The glass shattered and she stared at him wide eyes as she fell backwards and hit the ground outside of the building.

Shay rushed closer to the opening and saw her, laying flat on the stone, blood painting the ground around her black in the pale moonlight.  
He should rush outside, get her and be sure she is finished but he simply stumbled back, pushed a few things over before finally falling to the ground, starting to black out.  
It was that moment when he saw an all to familiar blue coat.  
Haytham rushed into the room, looking around in panic and rushing up to him.  
"Shay, Shay can you hear me?"  
"The...devil.", it was getting darker and Shay started to hear and see worse and worse.  
"The devil? Where is she Shay? Did you kill her? Oh god..."  
"No...she...outside...", he barely could lift his bleeding arm to point to the window.  
Haytham sped through the room and looked outside.  
"Gone...she is...we have to find her...guards..GUARDS!"  
Everything went black at this point.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths get told and Shay finds them to be quite unexpected.

Shay awoke in pain.  
His whole body seemed to ache and he twisted around in what seemed to be a bed.  
He looked down at himself. Just the most necessary bandages had been put on him, his open wounds still bleeding through.  
Voices made him jump.  
Strange, distant voices.  
One of them was Haytham's, he could tell that much.  
Shay got himself out of bed and stumbled out of the room, towards the noise that apparently woke him.  
While wandering through the mansion he noticed that it was indeed still nighttime.  
He must have been unconsciousness for...at least a 'small' while.  
Finally reaching the source of the voices that had apparently woken him up.  
He was not quite sure if to knock or not- so he simply and carefully opened the door a tiny bit to get a small glance inside.

"Damn it Haytham!"  
"I told you to stop whining already!", the grandmaster answered.  
"I told you to stop nursing me! I am fine...just give me something to drink and i'll be off."  
"You'll get something to drink in a minute and I won't let you leave until you are able to protect yourself again", he lectured, "I'm just glad he didn't kill you."  
"Oh come on. You are glad i didn't kill him."  
"Both, to be honest."

With that Shay slowly pushed the door open completely and two sets of eyes locked on him.  
He only hovered above Haytham's but his heart dropped a beat for when he noticed the devil standing right in front of him, leaned on the table.  
Without a second of hesitation he launched at her, pushing her back against the wall, her body hitting the stone hard.  
They stared in each others eyes.  
She looked beat up, the blood on her face already dried and her hair messy and shaggy from even more of the blood in it.  
"SHAY!", he heard Kenway yell at him from his right but only pushed her harder against the wall, his hands around her throat yet again.  
She did not wear her hidden blades, nothing to cover her bare arms as she clawed into his strong hands, trying to get him off her.  
"STOP IT NOW!", Haytham yelled again and Shay could feel his right arm being pulled off her.  
She could have kicked him, bite him or do otherwise yet she didn't.  
Shay finally let go of her, grabbing one of the guns on the table and aiming straight at her.  
She fell down and sat on the ground, her hands around her throat, a tear in her eye as she looked up to him.  
"I SAID-", the weapon was ripped out of Shay's hand and he felt a clap on the back of his head, "STOP!"

Shay looked to his right.  
"Ow...", he mumbled, ruffling through his hair, staring at Haytham who now had the gun.  
"Would you finally stop killing her?!", he did not exactly yell but his tone was more than angry.  
"But..."  
"STOP!", Haytham yelled now and Shay flinched.  
She still sat on the ground in front of him and glared angrily, as Haythem reached her his hand and pulled her up.  
"Are you okay?", he asked lovingly and she just nodded at him, soon focusing her stare on Shay again.  
The man tumbled back and placed himself on a chair behind him.  
"What the hell is going on, Sir?", he asked and Haytham sighted loudly.  
"She is NOT the enemy Shay.", he started.  
"She tried to kill me!", he hissed, pointing at the woman who leaned against his master.  
"True.", she spoke.

"Yes but...listen.", Haytham sighted again, a little exhausted.  
"We and Haytham are friends. Since a long time now.", she finished his sentence.

Shay stared at them. Blankly. "So...you are actually working for the templars? Betrayed the Assassins?"  
"No.", she shook her head, "I'm Assassin through and through."  
"But?", Shay asked again, more confused now.  
"I'm still his friend though...", she mumbled, looking up at Haytham who smiled softly at her, pushing a stray of hair out of her face.  
"Wait...WHAT.", Shay shook his head in confusion.

"Shay. This is why i asked you to sit still why I take care of this. All i needed to do was find her and tell her that you belong to me, and she would've left you alone.", Haytham tried to explain.  
"But sadly I found you before he found me to tell me that you are a friend.", she explained further.  
"So you...are on the templar side now?", Shay asked.  
"No...", she sighted, "I'm on his side, okay?", she gestured to Haytham.  
"Are you trying to tell me you are and Assassin, befriended with a Templar so you do not harm him?", Shay asked, leaning up to them.  
She and Haytham exchanged looks.  
"Yes.", Both of them answered.  
Shay blinked a few times and then leaned back.

"Explain further please.", he added after a while of thinking.  
"I am a Assassin. I work for the Assassins. But i am also Haytham's friend. Which means that I won't harm him or his closest men."  
"Do the Assassins know about that?", Shay asked.  
"No."  
"Do the templars know about that?", he asked again, looking at Haytham now.  
"Only me and a few more.", Kenway answered.  
"So...you were sent to kill me."  
"Yes.", she nodded.  
"But if i'd told her not to, because you are one of mine, she wouldn't have tried.", Haytham interfered.

Shay took a deep breath and stared at the strange couple.  
"Are you...?", he asked.  
"Friends. Just long time friends.", she answered.  
"She saved my life once.", Haytham stated.  
"Multiple times.", she added.  
"And i saved hers in return."  
"Once", she added again.  
"So things just...", he looked at her.  
"Worked out.", she answered.

"So wait...What if the Assassins told you to go and kill him? Or want him dead?", Shay asked, gesturing at him.  
"Then i tell them he got away. Or kill the one who tries killing him and tell them he killed the one sent to kill him.", she explained, shrugging.  
"Wait...what? Sorry i hit my head back then i need some time to...wait...you BROKE MY FINGERS!", Shay hissed at her.  
"You nearly broke my arm, templar! And you threw me down the stairs!"  
"Nearly. I nearly broke your arm. I did not break it. And yes i did but you stabbed me!", he growled.  
"With your own hidden blade, that was one hell of a stupid idea you-"  
"STOP IT.", Haytham yelled and they both looked at him.  
"You two just stop trying to kill each other now, we are all very sorry it happened and you will forgive each other.", he tried to calm them.  
"Fine by me.", she nodded, keeping eye contact.  
"Alright.", Shay shrugged but continued staring her down.  
"Now go to your rooms. I will sent someone to look at your...damages...and now excuse me i must look after my desk and the vases and statues and doors you ruined...", he growled, slightly annoyed and left.  
As he stood next to the door, he turned back one last time. "I expect to see both of you tomorrow morning. Wel will have to talk."

Shay and the Devil stood in the small room like children, looking after their angered mother.  
The woman sighted and her hand ruffled through her thick hair.   
Shay watched her intensely. He still felt the urge to keep an eye on her at any given time. She was skilled and fast and...  
He kept staring, looking up and down her body.   
"I'll try to get some sleep...", she mumbled.   
Her voice cracked slightly and she just appeared very hurt and drained.   
Slowly she walked up to the door, stopping once again - just like Haytham did.  
"And...i am...sorry...i guess.", she looked down as she said that, her piercing eyes meeting his as she finally nodded him goodbye and left.  
"Bonne nuit.", she called after him without turning around.


	4. I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other

Fortunately the next time Shay awoke wasn't in the middle of the night.  
He blinked a few times, trying to bring the sunbeams to go away but they surely wouldn't.  
For a while, he just lay on his back, his hands folded on his bandaged tummy, staring at the ceiling.  
He could hear birds just outside the window and some steps, muffled talking and a sweet small laugh that echoed through the hall from time to time.  
It was actually hard to process that he was working together with one of the most infamous Assassins  
\- well, in this point of his life at least.

It took some time until he decided to get up and look for the grandmaster.  
It also took some time until Shay got dressed, since every movement still filled his body with aching pain.  
The stab wound in his shoulder had proven to be much deeper than originally expected and had been stitched up last night.  
It was this moment.  
The moment when his fingers trailed his soft, slightly cold skin and he gazed out of the window - was then a realization hit him.  
She could have killed him way before yesterday.  
She had two chances and yet she did not kill him.

Shay felt quite strange wandering through Kenways residential.  
The house wasn't as big and beautiful as his actual mansion, but Haytham still proved to have quite the charm when it came to decorating.  
It wasn't hard to find him. Shay simply had to follow their voices through the dark halls until he came to a halt in front of a heavy, wooden door.  
He felt overwhelmed. This was a bit too much. All of it.  
Shay allowed his forehead to rest against the dark door, listening closely for a while.  
He couldn't make out anything in particular. The voices seemed too calm, too soft to be heard through the wood.  
Before he could think too much about it he knocked three, firm times.  
The voices were silenced in that very second.  
"You may enter.", Haytham called and Shay carefully turned the knob, doing as he was told.

When he turned around he froze.  
Their eyes had met in the second he'd looked inside the wide room.  
He was not quite sure if this was the same woman as yesterday.  
She sat at the other side of a huge table, staring at him with her big, dark eyes.  
Her hair was tucked up and fixed with a small black ribbon, she wore clothes similar to Haythams. A wide, white blouse, ornated with golden symbols around her neck, a black vest with fitting golden buttons and her black coat resting on the chair she sat on.  
Her lips were slightly redder than usual, her eyes darkened by the color on her eyelids.  
Shay also noticed that she was indeed very beautiful to begin with.  
A somehow strong jawline, matched with high cheekbones and the full lips such as the dark, daring eyes made her look intelligent and somehow royal.  
He made a mental note to ask her of her family one day, maybe he was right.

"Shay...i am afraid your stare might be a little intimidating.", Haytham's whispering voice made him realize the awkwardness of the situation.  
Shay flinched and his head spun to the right to see Kenway standing close to him, a sly smirk on his face.  
"Well i can't judge you. She is beautiful when she isn't about to kill you.", Haytham chuckled and made his way over to her side, gesturing at the seat across of him, next to her.  
"Good morning Mister Cormac.", she smiled gently, "Haytham, i must say you are wrong there. I am still beautiful when i kill.", she grinned wildly at him and focused back on her breakfast.  
Shay chuckled slightly at that.  
"Good morning to you too.", he said, rather careful.  
Making his way over to he seat he noticed what said breakfast consisted of.  
"Cake?", he asked, partly amused, partly confused.  
"Terrible isn't it?!", she hissed and both of the man looked at her.  
"You said the cake was marvelous a minute ago!", Haytham corrected her.  
"Yes i did. But it is terrible that you do such things to me Haytham. I bet this is a Templar strategy. Serving me such splendid food...just to get me out of shape and make me an easy target. Shame on you and your magnificent cake, Kenway.", she complained with the sulkiness of a spoiled brat.  
Haytham laughed out loud at hearing this.  
"I take this as a compliment.", he chuckled.  
"I think it was, Sir.", Shay added, a bride smile on his face.  
The company of those two appeared to be lighter than he had thought.  
"You have to try, Mister Cormac.", she said, her voice soft and melodic.  
"Call me Shay, ple-", he stopped his sentence as he noticed her holding her finger out to him, a small bit of cream on it.  
She looked awaiting and sweet and he felt his cheeks reddening slightly at the strange sight.  
"Where are your manners, devil?", Haytham hissed slightly and she laughed, pulling her finger back, licking the cream off herself.  
"Lost them in Paris my dear Haytham.", she continued giggling and while doing so, took Shays plate to place a piece of cake on it.  
"You've been to Paris again?", Kenway asked, sort of interested now.  
"Yes i've been...", she placed the plate in front of Shay, smiling softly at him, "for you Mister Cormac, this might be the more suiting way to enjoy your treat."

He couldn't really not hear the flirty tone in her voice.  
Shay answered with a grin:, "Oh i was actually just fine with the first way."  
Haytham seemed quite overwhelmed by the sudden change of the relation between the two.  
"Soooo...Paris.", he caught, both of them turning back to him again.  
"Yes. Paris.", she smiled, gaining composure, "A mission. Not allow to tell you you though."  
"Oh that's not what i care for. You went to Paris without getting me a present or taking me with you.", he stated.  
She chuckled darkly.  
"Well well Mister Kenway. Maybe you should think twice before not writing a single letter in two months."  
"It's not like you wrote either!", he snapped back and Shay watched the small argument in delight.  
"I was busy.", she simply stated.  
"Busy? Well guess what, me too."  
"That's different. You sit inside here, writing and reading and planning while i am out there, trying to survive.", she said, "I could get killed any second."  
"Well same goes for me. Damn Assassins are everywhere.", Haytham hissed.  
After a small while of silence she started chuckling again.  
"Damn you Haytham Kenway.", she grinned, shaking her head.  
"Said the devil.", he smirked sheepishly.

"You'd said...again.", Shay started, his voice quiet and soft, "have you been to Paris before?"  
"Yes indeed! Once or twice.", she smiled at him.  
"Once or twice? Oh please. She basically lived there! Shay, don't listen to her, she tells lies.", Kenway muttered.  
"Oh really? That sounds great.", Shay stated honest.  
"It was, really. But i did not live there. I worked there for a small while."  
"For the Assassins?", Shay asked.  
"No...no not them. I was...taking a break from that whole killing kind of thing."  
"May i ask what you worked as?", he smiled softly.  
Shay soon noticed her discomfort though, since she looked down, her cheeks reddening.  
"I am sorry i didn't mean to-", Shay started, soon putting his glass away he'd been about to drink.  
"She was working in the opera of Paris.", Haytham interrupted and Shay's eyes widened.  
"The opera?"  
"Not just any opera. THE opera.", Haytham smiled proudly, as if he was the one talked about.  
"How does it come?", Shay asked again, not taking his sight away from her.  
"She is a genius when it comes to music. Truly. You must hear her on the piano, or the violin. Or hear her sing. She even wrote a whole opera herself.", Haytham continued.  
"Really? Oh my...that is..."  
"Strange for someone who usually earns his money killing people?", she asked, raising her glass.  
"Sure is, Miss.", Shay answered mirroring her.  
"Mister."  
The glasses made a sweet clinging noise.

"I suppose you won't kill each other anymore then?", Kenway asked, smiling.  
"I suppose so, Sir.", Shay smiled back at him and she just chuckled.  
"Although...", she took a sip, "you never know, right?"  
Haytham shot her an angry glare and she just looked up at him.  
The stared at each other a while before she blinked a few times and settled her fork back on her plate and her glass next to it.  
"I must say, the cake gets better and better each time i am here.", she spoke, getting up in the process, "I already look forward for the next piece."  
Both Haytham and Shay watched her closely.  
"This sounds like you are about to leave.", Kenway figured.  
"I must."  
"Another mission?", Haytham asked.  
"No."  
"Then you must not. Stay. You are still hurt."

She was.  
Honestly, Shay had nearly forgotten how much they had hurt each other just yesterday.  
The throw down at the stairs and the fall from the window alone should be enough to keep her down for a week or so.  
She sighted. "You know i feel bad for staying to long."  
"And yet you have no other safe place to be in New York. So do me a favor and stay.", he walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
She glared at the Templar and for a moment Shay wasn't so sure of their alliance anymore.  
"AND.", Haytham added while turning away again, "you still have to cook for us this evening. I won't let you go until you'd demonstrated Sir Cormac here what heaven tastes like."  
She looked down for a moment. Exhausted somehow, like she was dealing with a small child here.  
"Alright then. Mister Cormac, would you accompany me into the woods?", her voice rang.

-

She was moving carefully and elegant through the forest.  
Barely making a sound, always aware of her surroundings.  
Shay watched her in awe as they walked together.  
He couldn't quite make out if he should compare her to a wolf or a deer.  
"So, why aren't we just buying the ingredients?", he asked softly, trying to get some kind of conversation going.  
Somehow his voice invoked the feeling of honey sweetly dripping down her skin and a small smiled crossed her lips while it rang.  
"Because, Mister Cormac, I'd like to choose myself just what we'll eat. It has a feeling of completion."  
"Completion you say...", he murmured, "may i ask you something?"  
"You may ask everything. Just be prepared for a stray answer.", she answered.  
"How did you and Haytham meet?"  
"I'll answer this another time. Or maybe you could ask him."  
Shay was silent for a while, looking down at the ground beneath his feet.  
"May i ask another thing?"  
"If you'd stop asking if you could or could not ask questions, i would've maybe already answered it.", she mocked.  
"Do you despise me for betraying the Assassins?"

She came to a halt and turned around to look at him.  
"May i ask you a question before i answer?"  
"You may.", Shay nodded.  
"Do i appear to despise you in any way?", she asked.  
"I am not exactly sure, which is why i'm askin'", Shay shrugged. This was getting a little to confusing. He started to understand why Haytham liked her so much. This was just his kind of conversation.  
She appeared understanding now.  
"My answer is no.", she said plainly, walking on.  
He followed.  
"I do not think that anyone should. You chose a side. You fell a decision. You overcame the odds. If anything i have respect for you.", she said.  
Shay's heart made a small jump.  
It was good to hear words like that. He'd heard often enough that he'd made the right decision from some templar Colleges, but hearing it from an Assassin was a completely different matter.  
"Why is that?"  
She thought for a moment, then answered: "Because it is hard to do what appears to be the right thing. Especially when there is so much to lose.  
I know myself that the Assassins aren't doing the right thing lately. Which is why i think it is even more important not to be loyal to a organisation, but to people.  
I guess you started off the same way."  
Shay kept watching her, being reminded of lovely memories. "I guess i have been."  
"Haytham is like me. An idea bounds us. The idea that we could do much greater things, if we'd worked together. We. Assassins and Templars."  
"Is working together...working? Like does it bring forth some better results?", Shay asked curiously, now trying to keep up with her.  
"Sometimes it is. Not often. But from time to time - yes."  
"Why not trying to be more upfront with it?"  
"Is the Assassin in you speaking to me right now?", she turned around to him to display her grin.  
Shay chuckled. "I just...i would feel much better if i wouldn't have to betray one side you know? It may seem childish but i want us to get along."  
"I do understand you...but the principles are too different and the people to obsessed with them.", she sighted and suddenly stopped.  
"See this one?", she pointed to a deer in the distance.  
"On it.", Shay mumbled, drawing his rifle.

-

Haytham wasn't home when they returned.  
She lovingly stroke his back as she'd told him where to put the dead animal he'd carried the whole way.  
Her hand felt good.  
It's been some time since Shay felt such attention and love from a woman. To have a nice night was one thing, to have someone genuinely showing admiration was something else.  
Shay stared at her while thinking about that.  
It appeared to be her kind of behavior. Small touches here and there, a cocky little compliment, a soft smile. Somehow she was flirting with everybody at any given time, and somehow he was enjoying it.  
"Can i help you, with...anything?", he'd asked while she started to get comfortable in the kitchen - putting knives here and there and looking for different Ingrediens.  
"I don't...maybe...is there anything you have to do today? Templar vise?", she asked, looking over her shoulder.  
Right.  
With all their casual chatting he totally forgot that they were supposed to kill each other.  
"Honestly yes, a little small something.", he answered, giving away no information at all.  
"Then go take care of that. I'll be fine.", she smiled at him in such a lovely fashion that he expected a small kiss on his cheek to follow.  
He was still baffled by how she could care that less about him killing her friends and family.  
Hell, he was still baffled by how he could care that less about her doing the same thing to him.

"So i'll just...be...off?", he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.  
"Have fun.", she smiled.  
It was silent.  
"You...don't want to stop me or anything?", he asked blankly..  
"No.", she answered.  
"But i could...you know...maybe kill someo-"  
"Shay.", she interrupted him, "It's alright. Your just...doing your job okay?"  
"Well uh. Yes."  
"Okay. Then go now.", she turned her attention back to the kitchen table.  
After a few seconds of watching her he turned around and left.

-

"Well Bonjour Haytham my dear.", she sang as she heard the door behind her open, "Wher've you been?"  
"Bonjour to yourself lil' demon.", the voice answered, as she suddenly felt two hands left and right on her hips.  
His body touched hers as his hands glided to her tummy, hugging her from behind.  
"I 'aint Haytham though-", he chuckled.  
She turned around and smirked at him.  
"No you aren't Thomas. Haytham wouldn't smell like you if he'd slept 3 days drenched in alcohol."  
"Naw c'mon. As if you wouldn't like it.", he grinned, pulling her even closer, burring his face in her neck, taking a deep breath, "Fuck i missed 'ya. Why d'ya never tell me 'ur around, huh?"  
"I wasn't around Thommy-boy.", she hummed while chopping some vegetables, "I was busy."  
"Busy busy. Ya should be busy with me.", he whined, nearly chocking her with his bear hug.

"Thomas would you be so kind to let the poor devil go? I'm getting hungry and i won't tolerate any delay.", Haytham's voice echoed from the door now.  
"Hello there my dear.", she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Noaw.", Thomas hissed, his head still resting in her shoulder, "'ya never tell me when she's here. I wonn'a piece of the cake too!"  
"I am not a cake, Thomas.", she calmly told him.  
"But 'ya taste just as sweet.", he smirked at her cockily while whispering that and she shot him a warning glare.  
Haytham sighted.  
"I'm not telling you because you won't leave her alone whenever you meet."  
"Can'ya judge? But I'll let'ya go. Just fo' now. I'll prove that a can bea nice boy!", Thomas touch suddenly left her and he held up his hands in defense as he backed off.  
Haytham rolled his eyes and she just chuckled and shook her head.  
"Hello...", Shay's voice called from the door and she looked up.  
He was pretty much unnoticed by her through that whole session and she lovingly smiled at him.  
"Hello there Mister Cormac."

Haytham was finally done with laying his coat and weapons aside for now and made his way over to her, kissing the side of her head.  
"Everything okay? I haven't really had the time to move things around the kitchen a lot, so-"  
"Everything is perfect Haytham.", she stopped him from bragging.  
He smiled and nodded. "How do you feel? Have you had much pain?"  
"It's been alright.", she looked down again, "Until Thomas started hugging me like crazy."  
Haytham's eyes seemed furious as they focused on Hickey who soon cried out a small "Hey!"  
She laughed at that. "Just joking. I am fine."  
Shay watched the scenery in awe. It was interesting to see the grand Master care for someone so deeply.  
Thomas and her seemed to have a history of their own too.  
"How about you Shay?", he heard her say.  
"Excuse me?", he asked, still standing in the doorway.  
"Have you been in much pain today?", she asked again.  
"No. I'm fine.", he answered and Thomas grinned at the way he looked at her.

"Well gentleman. We have some business to discuss. If you would be so kind to follow?", Haytham reminded them and started leaving the kitchen.  
"Of course.", Shay nodded.  
Hickey was about to give her a small slap as he passed but she caught his hand before it could touch her butt and gave it a harsh squeeze.  
"Sorry..", he whined and grinned once she had let go and he got out, winking at her one last time.

-

"Gentlemen?"

Haytham looked up, Hickey turned to his side and Shay glanced over her shoulder as she'd said that.  
It was quite a bad habit, but Shay could feel his hand on his dagger automatically.  
Better safe than sorry.  
"The meal is ready, would you like to eat?", she leaned against the dark door frame and looked quite tired to be honest.  
Her hair wasn't that neat made anymore and a few stray locks hung in her face. She'd gotten rid of her jacket and the corset she wore showed her curves of beautifully.

Haytham started to talk, something about it was exceptionally nice of her and that they would commence in a few minutes when Hickey suddenly got up.  
"Yessss, perfect. I'll help ya gettin' the stuff ova' here. I'd die for ya soup!"  
She chuckled softly as Thomas came walking up to her, one hand on her hip.  
"Thom, i think Mister Haytham just said you'll have to wait a little bit longer before-"  
"No! Hey Shay, you hungry?", Thomas interrupted her and stared at the man in black.  
Shay awkwardly looked back and forth between Haytham and Hickey until he quietly mumbled: "Well...i guess i am indeed a bit hungry...maybe?"  
"Hah!", Thomas grinned triumphantly and quickly left the room, making his way to the kitchen.  
She hissed slightly and frowned in pain as his hand had touched her tummy.

Haytham meanwhile sighted loudly.  
"Shay would you be so kindly and help Hickey get the plates and such?"  
"'F Course.", Shay nodded and stood up, bowing his head slightly to the Lady as he passed her.

They had just arranged the table, with the help of multiple servants of course - cause Haytham pleaded it was unnecessary when he paid them for nothing -  
when she startled them.

"What do you mean you won't stay?", Haytham asked, his tone something between confused and angry.  
"I..."  
She stopped after that and just looked at him.  
She looked the grand master straight in the eyes and as Shay saw her like this, something inside him shattered.  
She seemed so weak.  
For a second the devil's eyes seemed human. Hurting.  
She didn't even frown. She just stared one of the saddest stares Shay had ever seen and as he looked around, he didn't seem to be the only one affected.  
Hickey had lost his usual smile and was looking down at his table and Haytham just went a little pale.  
"I...understand. Go to your room then. I shall sent a nurse and some cold water and a-"  
"Haytham.", she interrupted him, holding up one of her gloved hands.  
Shay couldn't help the feeling but wanting to hold it. Hold her, tight. Help her through her misery whatever it might is.  
Maybe he was the reason. Maybe the pain he cause her yesterday...maybe...  
Without saying another word she lay one hand protective around her stomach and turned her back to them, leaving slowly.

"Shall I-", Shay began, wanting to rush up and help her to her room but Haytham held him back.  
"No. She is fine. Let her rest.", he sighted.  
Hickey exhaled loudly and leaned back, crossing his arms.  
"Jeez. Damn happy to see the Ol' demon but it's a shame, aye?", he mumbled.  
"It is. Poor soul. But let's not be all to startled by her. She will be alright.", Haytham assured.  
Shay looked around, somehow interested yet not wanting to push the matter.


	5. Sea

It was late evening and Shay hadn't seen her since the night before.  
While it somehow startled him, it also gave him the opportunity to think more about who she was and how he should interact with her.  
On one hand she was what he was to the templars. Their top killer. Their ace to play when the game was thought lost. Still, he felt such warmth around her. She made him feel...good.

She was also a friend of Haytham, which mostly meant very intelligent.  
Yet he knew nothing about her.  
"Something the matter, Shay?"  
He flinched and turned to look over his shoulder where Charles Lee had meanwhile settled, drinking tea and reading one of Haythams many books.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Somehow."  
With that he pushed himself off the window he was leaning against and strolled through the small library.  
It had rained the whole day. Not just a little rain.  
Thunder and storm and everything that defined 'rain'.

Shay always remembered when his father had taken him to Ireland for the first time, whenever it rained.  
He just needed to close his eyes and there he was.  
A small village by the sea. The rain softly falling from the sky onto the hard cliffs and the soft green of the meadows. The ship's in the distance and she, standing right in front of him, with that lovely smile and those-  
He opened his eyes and groaned.  
Why wouldn't she leave his mind? Didn't he have a second to himself anymore?  
Reluctantly he wandered out of the room, through the halls.  
Hickey had gone out, drinking of course.  
Haytham was studying in his chamber and Charles had sat with him, reading quietly.  
One after another the men came, since the monthly meeting was upon them once again.  
But until then there were still two more days left and Shay was already bored.  
Not quite able to take any more missions in his hurt state, not quite in the mood for leaving the house either and too bored to stay in it.  
On top of that, he was in one house with the most attractive woman he'd seen in a long while -  
Who somehow knew everyone but him and apparently was locked in her room since an eternity now.  
Speaking of her room...

Shay found himself standing in front of it, gazing at the wood.  
When he'd asked Haytham if she was alright, he'd plainly answered that she was 'taken care of'.  
This seemed true since he'd seen nurses rushing in and out of her room all day long.  
It wouldn't hurt to catch a glance, would it?  
He could just peek inside. Say hello. Excuse himself for inflicting her pain and she could tell him to fuck off like he deserved.  
Without thinking about it, he found himself knocking softly, adjusting his pose soon after.  
He waited a while, without any response.  
He knocked again.  
Nothing.  
Maybe she was asleep.  
He could take a look. A look wouldn't harm anyone.  
Carefully he opened the door.  
A large bed. A few paintings. Many many books. But no sights of her.  
-  
"Master Cormac...", a young servant greeted as she passed him, a small shy smile on her lips.  
He didn't even really look at her, just kept walking straight at Haytham.  
"You could've at least answered her...", He mumbled, not looking up from his papers.  
"Haytham I...what? Answered who? Nevermind I...", Shay's hand ran through his dark hair as he walked closer to the grand Master, "Is there something i can help you with?"  
Haytham leaned back and sighted.  
Slowly.  
He took his time looking around and adjusting his clothes before slowly turning his head to Shay.  
"You...are bored aren't you?"  
Shay couldn't help but smile at the man.  
"Slightly, aye.", he chuckled.  
"I understand. Yet how about you just rest, huh? You've been in quite a fight..."  
"Yes indeed...but sitting still isn't my way of living."  
"Straight ahead. Just like her.", Haytham smiled softly, shaking his head.  
"Aye...already gone again."  
Kenway stopped in his movement, turning his head.  
"Gone? She is still in her chamber.", he stated.  
"You don't have to keep...concealing...the truth. I know she's gone.", Shay smiled assuring, leaning back a little, "but you could've told me. It's not like i'll kill her."  
"Wait wait wait.", Haytham held out his hand, shaking his head again, "What do you mean...shes 'gone'?!"  
Shay stared at him blankly.  
"Oh...damn this woman...", Haytham groaned as realization hit him, "There you go Shay. No more boredom. Do me a favor and find the stupid thing. She'll end up dead if she doesn't stay put in bed."  
"I will.", Shay nodded, turning to leave the room.

He was checking the whole house, asking a few servants and Charles and still found nothing.  
Hickey.  
Maybe she was with him.  
Shay turned and opened the door, stepping out into the rain without any hesitations.  
It poured down on him, as he made his way through the New Yorker streets.  
As he looked back, he only now noticed how 'normal' Haythams house appeared. On the other hand, it seemed safer like that, since one would not suspect any templar activity in there.  
The tavern Hickey wanted to take him to was not all to far away.  
Shay was quite surprised by how extremely empty the streets were. No one dared to go out into this storm when it wasn't necessary. Well it was necessary for him.

Hickey wasn't hard to find as soon as he reached the tavern.  
The wooden door to it was barely half opened when his voice already rang out to him.  
Thomas was drunk, but sadly he wasn't the only familiar face.  
"CAPTAN! Luuk whose there!", Gist laughed loudly and Hickey hit his back in a friendly manner before starting to laugh loudly.  
In that moment Shay thought about just turning around and leaving again.  
He wasn't in the mood for their bantering, nor for alcohol and he still felt terrible pain through his whole body.  
What made him stay was the thunder and lightning that illuminated the ground underneath his feet. The light and growling that came from the opened door behind him.  
She was still out there somewhere and maybe, just maybe these two knew where.  
"Christopher...Thomas...", Shay sighted as he went closer and greeted them with a small smile.  
Hickey was about to tap his back as well, but Shay caught his hand in the process and flinched slightly.

"Well well Mista Fuckin' Comac in person!", Hickey grinned like an idiot, "didn't i hear ya say: nah, no t'day Hickey, go' somefan' else ta do!"  
Shay grit his teeth slightly at Hickey's terrible attempt to mimic his voice.  
"Yes...I...Uh i did, aye, but liste-", Shay started, but was soon interrupted by Gist now.  
"Something to do huh? Now what might that be, huh?", he said, leaning closer.  
"Gist, I-"  
"A gal? U want to tel me Cormac here has a Rendez-vous tonight and i still haven't had my cock suc-"  
"Okay okay STOP.", Shay called out, raising a hand up Hickeys face to put an end to his drunken comments.  
"I'm looking for the devil, you've seen her?", Shay finished his sentence, a hand running through his hair.  
"The devil? Gotta ask a preacher for that Captain, not us.", Gist laughed.  
Hickey grew more silent though, "No way Shay. Good try but i don't think she'll let you fuc-"  
"I DON'T want to touch her. I'm looking for her.", Shay corrected him before he could start talking shit again.  
"You don't want to touch her?!", Hickey asked, brows raised in an unbelieving matter.  
"Well i...i'd li- That's not it, okay Thomas?", Shay shook his head and with that his thoughts away.  
"Well wait, the Devil's a lass?", Gist joined the conversation after he took a long sip of his beer.  
"Yes. A fine one at that.", Hickey smirked.  
"Thomas.", Shay growled darkly.  
"Ah right. No idea where she's at. Avn't seen 'er go. Isn't here either.", he stated simply, shrugging.  
Shay closed his eyes for a second.  
Why did he even care?  
"Why d'ya even care? You only know 'er since ...like what...yesterday?", Hickey asked at that very moment.  
Shay felt a little strange.  
There he was, an Assassin who'd turned Templar, just to help an Assassin again.  
"Haytham"  
Shay had answered without really thinking about it.  
"Goo' Ol' 'aytham?", Thomas laughed slightly, "Why, 's she run off again or what?"  
Shay frowned. "Again?"  
"Ya. Kenway always tells 'er to...stop the killin or she'll kill herself, as he puts it. Always tells 'er to stay with him but she's always goin' again.", he explained.  
"Say...does she ever go to a special place? Somewhere? Anywhere?", Shay leaned closer to the man, hoping to get at least something.  
"Not really. The sea, maybe."  
"The...sea?"  
"She loves the sea, maybe she's somewhere close to water."

Shay tried to pull his shoulders up and his head down as best as possible.  
Even though it hadn't been cold for the first ten minutes, everything that came after that was hell.  
It was cold and windy - especially windy next to the roaring sea - and the rain ran down his face and neck.  
He shuddered slightly but he had to admit, it was indeed somewhat nice.  
Looking to his right he saw the waves softly slapping against the shore.  
The ships moving up and down in the rythm of the wind and the screaming seagulls who hid inside the small edges of houses and cliffs nearby.  
He was walking along the shore, trying to find her somewhere along the way.  
Shay was just about to give up and just walk home, as he saw his dear Fort Arsenal in the distance.  
Now that he'd wandered that far, he could just stay there for a while to rest and warm himself up before heading back to Haytham's.

It was then, that he'd heard it.  
So soft, that he barely noticed it.  
But there it was. In between the waves and the storm and the seagulls and the trickling of the rain, there was a soft, small melody.  
Something high pitched. Was it a harp?  
Shay frowned. No. No harp. A flute.  
He looked around and stared for a while before realizing.  
There, sitting at the edge of the ocean, was a dark figure, on a lonely rock. Next to her - and something told him that it must've been her- stood a tall horse, which shook it's head from time to time to get rid of the wetness in it's fur.  
He stood there for a while.  
It was such a peaceful view. So lovely and pure in nature.  
Like churchbells in the early morning hours of Christmas.  
He could see the silver flute glistening in the few sunbeams that hovered through the thick clouds.

He walked up to her, knowing that she probably would not notice him approaching.  
Shay stayed there for quite a while.  
Just looking down on her, the horse smelling and nudging him from time to time, as she just played and played with her back to him.  
Such a soft and sad melody. He did not dare to interrupt it.  
As the music seemed to slowly fade to an end, he finally started to speak.  
"I...", he stopped himself, she did not move, "Excuse me?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder.  
Her hood was up, jet he could make the small raindrops on her cheeks and nose out.  
"Oh my...don't tell me Haytham sent you...", she mumbled, lowering the instrument.  
"He did.", Shay answered.  
"Aye...", she looked down, a little ashamed, before rapidly looking up again, "is he angry i took his flute?"  
Shay chuckled a little, "No he is not. I think he is worried."  
"Ah...", she mumbled before turning her head back to the sea.  
Silence fell and for a while they booth just stared at the ocean in front of them.  
"You must not stay Shay.", she started, not turning her gaze away, "it is a little cold and i don't want to be the cause to any harm."  
"You're causing yourself harm by being out here. Haytham said you have a fever...", Shay corrected her.  
"Mhh...", she mumbled again, "I may."  
Shay was kind of shocked to see her raising the flute again, just starting to play after such an answer.  
But the song was as beautiful as the first one and so he stared, enjoying the view and the music.

"Is that your horse?", he asked, as the song had ended.  
"Yes. A present of dear Haytham she was."  
"A beautiful one.", he said, glancing at the animal, as he sat down next to her.  
She smiled at him as he did so.  
His legs dangled over the edge of the rock, she sat cross legged.  
"She is, yes...", as she said that, she pushed herself closer to him.  
He flinched at first but soon realized she didn't mean any harm and started to enjoy the warmth her body offered, pressed against his side like this.  
"My dear horse died on a mission i once had. Haytham saw me...", as she told her story she was staring straight ahead, while he looked to his right, watching her.  
"Hugging his still warm flesh and crying bitter tears over my loss. A good horse he was. A friend. A loyal one. It was back when we weren't close. Me and Haytham. So in the first winter after we started to see each other regularly, he gave her to me as a gift.  
I can still remember him, wandering through the snow with that dark little thing next to him. A soft smile on his lips. The snow danced down and the ground was already covered by the white mess. We went out that day. Riding next to each other through the snowy forest, watching the snowflakes fall..."  
Shay watched her intensely.  
"A beautiful memory...", he whispered.  
"Yes...", she nodded, biting her lip.  
He couldn't quite make out if it was a tear on her cheek or just another raindrop.

"So...what was the song you were playing earlier?"  
"You liked it?", she looked up to him, a certain glistening in her eyes.  
He smiled softly. "Yes. A lot actually."  
"It is...from a opera i once saw in England."  
"What is it about?", Shay asked again, trying to inflict some happiness.  
"Oh..it's... do you really care?", she asked kind of shy, looking up to him now.  
He smiled carefully, "Yes i do, go on."  
"About uh...a boy and a young girl. The girl get's lost. In a terrible storm, captured by a demon. And he is the one standing up to find her."  
"What happens next?"  
"The...the boy is uncertain on how to help the girl, since the demon has taken her to his land. Then the boy hears the call of an ancient being. A fairy."  
"Oh i know these from home!", Shay smiled, being remembered of the childhood stories his mother had told him, "Go on, please."  
"The fairy is...she is the spirit of a sword. A sword which can defy the evil and he is the only true wielder. So together they manage to get to the demons world and stay strong against the dark."  
Shay glanced at his own sword as she told this.  
"So...do they manage to..."  
"I think so...", she mumbled, looking up to the sea.  
"You think so?", he chuckled. He felt her leaning up against him more now.  
"I think so, aye, i haven't seen the whole story..."  
"Why not?"  
"I was in theater to...for...Assassin Business. Had to get out."  
"Oh...", he mumbled, looking at the sea again, holding her close, "Do you want to see it?"  
"Aye...", she smiled sadly, "I'd like to! But they aren't playing it in the collonies..."  
"So one day we'll have to go to europe to see it then.", Shay mumbled and nudged her shoulder a little.  
She laughed at that and he grinned.  
"I guess we'd have to."

It grew more silent again.  
"So the song you played? What was it about?"  
"Oh it...", she looked down at the flute in her lap, "It was about the fairy. She was just telling her story and that the young boy was meant to save the girl. That he is the rightful owner."  
Shay smiled.  
"A beautiful song, yet quite sad."  
"Bittersweet. She likes him. But she is caught in that sword for all eternity, so she just stays at his side, looking after him, happy to be able to serve well...somehow."  
"Now i understand...", he mumbled.

They watched the sea for a while.  
She sighted softly and he could see the usual frown of hers settling on her face again.  
"Are you tired? Should we head home?", he asked her.  
While they told their stories he'd merely forgotten his task.  
"A little, yes...I just...", she tried to get up but he soon caught her as she was about to fall.  
"Are you alright?",he asked carefully.  
She just nodded at that.  
Shays hand glided up to her forehead and he frowned in that very second.  
"You are burning up...we need to get you to bed.", he hissed, a little angry at himself for not doing that earlier. Before she could protest his strong arms had lifted her up and he carried her to the horse, were she soon grabbed on and steadied herself.  
"May i?", Shay asked, standing next to them.  
"You may...", she smiled softly.  
Shay elegantly hopped onto the horse, placing himself behind her.  
With her back pressed against his chest he reached around her, carefully putting his arms around her torso as she gave the horse a small signal to go.  
He could feel her leaning back at him and after a while of riding, his hands enveloped hers, taking the bridle in it.  
"Just rest, Dear. We'll be home soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i borrow the soundtrack of Zelda:Skyward sword here? Yes i did. (Sorry Nintendo. It's yours. I don't own shite)  
> So yeah. The song she's playing is Fi's theme - if your interested :)


	6. Seductive methods

When she opened her eyes, it was with a small painful moan and in a soft bed.  
"Look who's back among the living...", a voice rang and she tried desperately to figure out who it belonged to.  
"Where...", was all she stuttered, before closing them again.  
Everything was way to loud, blurry and light for her.  
She moved her hand to her face and covered her eyes.  
"Feels terrible right?", the voice rang again and now she could finally make out where it came from. Directly in front of her.  
She moved her hand a tiny bit to get a small glance.  
Haytham hovered other her, angrily staring.  
"It's your own damn fault. I hope it hurts and that your dreams eat you alive.", he hissed.  
She groaned again but her lips twisted to a smirk.  
"You think that's funny, hum? That's the fifth time i'm saving your life. Shame on you!", Haytham sounded angrier than usual but still kept his calm demeanor.  
"How about you just leave me alone when i try killin' myself next time?", she answered.  
Shay caught in the background, suddenly choking on his tea.  
"Hi Shay.", she waved softly.  
"Don't listen to her. She's got the fever.", Haytham mumbled.  
"Why would you want to-", Shay started but was stopped by her bloodshot eyes, suddenly staring him down.  
"Oh..", he mumbled and suddenly felt an overwhelming connection, "I understand."  
"You don't!", She hissed.

"You don't", Haytham repeated in a playful mocking manner, "Oh come on! We all understand, we just aren't reckless as you!"  
She chuckled again and Haytham sighted in a overly distressed way.  
"What's so funny now?"  
"You're cute worrying like that.", she grinned more to herself than to him.  
Haytham just shook his head and turned to leave, stating: "Just get well soon, you idiot.", before the door loudly banged.

For a while awkward silence befell the room.  
The ticking noise of huge clock behind them reminded Shay of every second that passed, as if screaming 'say something' with every tone.  
"I didn't...", she started but soon finished the attempt with a sight.  
"Try to kill yourself out there?", Shay ended it.  
"Yes. But Haytham is right when he says that i wouldn't have cared if i did.", she stated.  
She seemed so cold and unemotional while talking about it, that Shay wondered if they really did talk about her.  
"It's the killing, isn't it?", Shay asked carefully.  
He was out of range and she could not see him, only hear his securing voice.  
It made her feel save in a way.  
She still felt terrible. One of the wounds must have been infected and the fever was driving her crazy. Her head hurt and the world spun around.  
"Not necessarily...", she mumbled.  
"What then?", Shay still sounded careful. As if testing his grounds.  
"It's You."

Shay's heart had missed more than one beat.  
His eyes widened and he gulped, unbelieving. How could this be his fault? He only knew her for what now, a week?  
"Don't take it personal though!", she chuckled a little, finally turning to her side to face him.  
She did look sick.  
Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and she had a sickly white color.  
"My reason is the same as yours. That's what i meant.", she smiled carefully and Shay relaxed a little.  
He watcher her small hand caressing the fabric of the pillow underneath her head, and her fingers playing with her hair.  
"So this is about the Assassins?", he asked.  
"Somehow, yes.", she sounded weak.  
"Can you..."  
"I can explain, yes.", she smiled even brighter now, seemingly joyous that someone cared.

"The Assassins are my cause.  
They are the reason i live in a way. The reason i fight. But lately, and especially here in the Colonies they started doing things i do not understand nor approve. But i can't just stop being with them, you see? You did the right thing Shay. Leaving them, was the right thing.  
But it's also a thing i can't bring myself to do.  
I can't leave them. I'd die if i would.  
But the guild of fighting for the wrong side is truly overwhelming too.  
Do i want to die? No.  
Do i want to continue like this?...No i don't.  
Can i stop continuing like this? Only in death.  
I am too important for them to live without fighting and i can't bring them to change their god damn naive minds no matter how hard i try...  
So no. I don't want to kill myself. But at the moment i think is it destined for me to die. I'm just waiting for the right opportunity."

Shay stared at her.  
Honestly, he stared at the nothingness in front of him.  
He opened his mouth once, just to close it again, then frowned and then continued staring.  
"Okay...", he finally spoke, "That is...it's sad."  
As he said that a frown took over his features again.  
"But why can't you leave? Why can't you come to-"  
"No Shay.", she shook her head, a small accepting smile on her lips.  
He watched her.  
This was a woman that was as good as dead in a way.  
And he felt terrible for not being able to change that. She was a legend, something important and mighty and she was tumbling in front of his very own eyes.  
Yet he did understand her. In a way at least.  
"So...when will you..."  
"I don't know.", she mumbled, turning on her back again, "maybe in a few years. Maybe in a week. Maybe tomorrow."  
Shay looked down. He didn't even know the woman but a fate like that is sad non the less.  
There needed to be something he could do.  
"Na na Shay!", he had gotten up by now, her hair cascading down her shoulder as she leaned on her left arm.  
She had a smile on her face. "We all die! That's the fun part of life. You will die one day too, no need to grief over it! Let's just enjoy life as long as it's there, right?"  
Shay chuckled lightly, still a little sad. "Right."

Shay had left her in that room after another half hour or so.  
He had wandered through the corridors with twisted dark thoughts corrupting his mind.  
The templar meeting would start soon, this was more important now.  
He noticed Haytham being slightly more nervous while he spoke, his gaze sometimes drifting down the hall.  
It sure must be strange to cure a Assassin in ones chambers while holding a templar fest in the same building.  
Shay smiled the softest smile seeing his Grandmaster like this.  
Hickey had disappeared in her room that very evening, after said meeting.  
Shay hadn't even noticed it, but as he walked by the door he noticed that it was slightly opened.  
He could hear their lowered voices.  
As curiosity got the better of him he glanced inside, noticing them sitting next to each other on the bed, talking about this and that and Hickey just put a small kiss at the side of her head as he said he would leave in an hour or so.

Many months after this Shay remembered asking her what it is, that fascinated her about the strange man.  
"Hickey?", she asked, a small smile in her lips.  
"Aye, the man's only drinking and lusting and god knows what. Seems like an opposite of your principles, why the sympathy?"  
She laughed a little. "Because he is the perfect nihilist. A man, who accepts the meaninglessness of his life, who values nothing he can't touch. Sometimes, when life get's to philosophical a good Nihilist is the only thing you need to remind you of the' here and now'."

It was the next morning that Shay decided to leave.  
He had fortunately not caught any fever or gotten infected by something. Besides from the usual pain he was ready to go and Haytham already had another quest waiting for him.  
"That it?", He'd asked as Kenway had handed him a small map and a fitting letter.  
"Yesss, that should be it.", Haytham had answered, already looking through other things again. His desk seemed unusual untidy, messy even.  
"Alright. Anything else?", Shay glanced at him, lowering his head a little.  
Haytham stopped, sighted exhausted and his hand glided through his hair.  
"No..no I...nothing really. Take care of yourself. I still need you.", he looked up at that last sentence and Shay smirked at that. "Sure, Haytham"

He did not quite know if to say goodbye to her or not.  
He'd given Lee a small nod as he passed him, but with her he was uncertain.  
Shay played with the edge of the paper in his hands and he glanced at the door, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.  
"Damn it...", he mumbled and knocked before he could overthink his actions.  
With that he opened the door slightly and looked inside.  
She sat upright in her bed and her big, dark eyes glanced over the book that covered her face.  
"I...", he started, gesturing at the door behind him.  
"Hi Shay.", she answered, lowering the book even further, so he could see the grin of hers.  
To see that she was at least halfway alright calmed him a little and he felt his body relax slightly.  
"I was about to go and wanted to excuse myself again and...uh...wish you best of recovery an-"  
His mumbling was stopped by her, holding her hand out to him.  
For a while he just stared at it and the distance between them.  
A little uncertain he stepped closer, to stand in front of her bed.

Her fingers seemed long and female. Her hands were petite and she bent it in a elegant way.  
"Sit for a second, will you?", she smiled.  
He frowned before slowly letting himself sink on the edge of the bed.  
"Is anything bothering yo-"  
He froze as he saw her leaning closer to him, before planting a kiss on his cheek and then his forehead.  
Shay felt heat rising up in him but the sudden hand in his hair, caressing him like he was a good dog eased the tension slightly,.  
"Best of Luck Shay!", she smiled happily, her eyes closed.  
She still looked a little tired and he felt like his cheeks were probably burning up as he'd turned to her.  
"Uh...I...make my own-"  
"And take care of yourself boy!", she stopped fuzzing his hair up and instead stroke it back again, "I dare you to die out there!", she grinned at him again, looking him straight in the eyes.  
He blinked a few times and then laughed a little.  
"I'll be careful. I promise.", he answered, looking down onto his lab.  
"Do that.", her hand found his, squeezing it once.  
When his hair looked tidy again she moved her other hand to his back, giving him a soft clap.  
"Go now. You'll be late.", she said, softer now.  
"Okay...", he answered, looking at her again.  
Silence fell and both of them didn't move a muscle.  
Why did she have to look so beautiful right now?  
"Okay.", she nodded softly.  
"Okay.", he mumbled, still staring before shaking his head softly. "Uh. Okay. See..see you!", he quickly excuse himself getting up, turning around again, smiling softly before he went.

He was happy to be back out on the open.  
The wind ruffled through his hair as the Morrigan glided through roaring seas and icy colds.  
Shay's hand rested softly on the wheel and only two of his fingers really pressed against the wood, as if leaving her on her own, to go where she wanted to.  
Gist was leaning against the wood next to him, staring ahead just as Shay did.  
In this lovely moment of silence, his mind trailed back to the devil.  
He hadn't thought of her for a week or so-  
when it suddenly hit him. He did not know if it was the silence of the moment, or the chilly feeling on his cheek or his ship but something, something triggered the thought and just like that she was right back on his mind.  
Shay had wanted a lot of women in his life.  
Especially in his teens he was all too eager, and mostly successful too, to get close with as many of the fair maidens around him as humanly possible.  
It wasn't that he wanted to stay with them. More like a...'look at that...i need that'. Even if it was just for a night. Thinking about it, it was more for his ego and his body than for anything else.  
But since he'd gotten really engaged with the Brotherhood, that urge had calmed down. A lot.  
Of course he would use his chances when he was out n a mission from time to time - but never again had he really desired a specific being.  
When he was younger women were prey. When he set his glance at one of them he wanted them and charmed his way to them until he got what he wanted. Later - women simply became a lovely distraction.  
But her...  
The way she moved and the way she spoke and presented herself.  
She felt special. She felt desirable.

The last time he'd felt something similar with this, was with Hope.  
She was above him. She had style and class and she was a woman that was more worth than a quick glance and a heated night.  
Hope wouldn't have worked. For starters, she didn't seem all too interested in his advances. And she was basically his Boss. Back then, he took his work way to serious to ruin it for anything like a halfhearted relationship.  
And he knew, he knew that with the devil everything would be even more complicated than that - but still he felt that small aching.  
She was even more of a tease -  
even more difficult to grasp  
and it was exactly that what triggered him into trying it.

It was only three weeks later when he'd met her again.  
He was about to meet up with a friend of the templars, when he'd glanced at a small pigeon two roofs across the street.  
Knowing all to well who these little sly birds usually belonged to, he caught it and quickly decided to interfere into the mission the animal had carried around it's small foot.  
He'd been so close to the Assassin's target, about to engage in a small chat before scanning the area for attackers, as he felt a tuck at his coat.  
The small street he was walking in was dark and more of an alleyway really.  
It had a creepy feeling to it and being touched, after not hearing anyone nearing for minutes sent fearsome shivers down his spine.  
When Shay turned around, he froze.  
Nothing.  
It must have been his imagination.  
The man blinked into the long, dark street, uncertain of what to do next.  
He frowned, before turning around again, again feeling a touch, gliding along his neck now.  
Shay reacted quickly.  
He drew his dagger, suddenly turning around to hit the phantom that had been dancing around him, as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and pushed aside.

There she was.  
Inches away, so close that he could feel her glimmering stare on his soul and her soft breaths on his skin.  
Shay stared at her, unable to process.  
"How de hell have ye done that?!", he suddenly grinned, staring at her, her hand still holding his wrist with the dagger inside.  
She smirked and her hand seductively ran over his broad chest and up his arm, to get the dagger from him.  
He smiled at that and softly relaxed his hand so she could take the metal.  
Without saying a word she had let go of his wrist and started to admire the dagger closely.  
"See something you like?", Shay asked her, still smiling.  
A thousand questions ran through his mind at that moment, and for that while he had completely forgotten about the mission.  
It was good to see her again. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered and he used the moments she was entertained by his weapon to examine her.  
"Yes.", she simply answered.  
He grinned again.  
"What are you doing here? How did you...", he laughed a little, "How did you manage to sneak around me like that?"  
"I'm very talented, Mister Cormac", she answered, smirking a proud, cocky smirk.  
"Oh i'd like to experience that first hand...", he answered, very seductively at that.  
He hovered over her, using that fact that her back was pressed against the wall behind her.  
She looked up at his hooded eyes.  
"Oh would you?", she asked, her glance wandering to his lips now.  
Shay felt a sudden heat. It was amazing what impact she had on him and he looked down on her, taking his time to answer.  
Her hand wandered back to his chest, pressing softly as she leaned up to him.  
Shay felt his heart pound. How did this happen? Only a few sentences were exchanged out of the blue and he was already head over heels into her.  
The way her full lips smirked at him, the way her soft tongue licked over her bottom lip made him groan silently.  
"I'd very much liked to.", he groaned softly, his hand softly tugging at her chin now, making her look up from his chest, "And i'd like to show you some things myself."  
She smirked at him and leaned closer.  
Her lips touched his jaw ever so slightly as she planted a kiss on the side of his neck, her hand lowering, gliding down his chest to his tummy and grabbing his belt, pulling him closer.  
Shay could feel himself getting stiff by her touch, groaning again as she moaned softly against him.  
"Well why don't we do that then, Shay."  
The way she moaned his name made him shiver and his eyes widen in lust as he felt her hot breath against his throat.  
"Fuck Woman...", he hissed, huskily and darkly as he pushed her back a little to get a good look at her.  
"Give me a second...", she whispered softly, turning to her side, walking a few steps to the next door in reach.  
At first he wanted to speak out against just breaking in somewhere, but seeing her presented like this, her back in his direction as she fumbled with the lock on the door...he just bit his lip.  
His hand wandered over her hips as he followed her and she smirked back at him - the lock clicking softly.  
The inside was dark and she held out a hand, gesturing for him to go inside.  
Shay seemed a little uncertain at first, but at the sight of her starting to unbutton her coat he strove inside.  
Turning around to look at her again, he suddenly saw her pleased smile, as the door flew shut in front of him.

Shay stared blankly at the door. The room was completely dark now and he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.  
He quickly touched the handle, just to notice that the door was locked.  
"Devil?!", he called, something between pissed and confused.  
"Sorry love, but i can't let you hinder my boys from finishing their mission.", she laughed from the outside.  
"Wait...", realization hit him and he felt really stupid in that moment, "Oh no..."  
"I saw you picking up my little pigeon, and i wanted to stop you 'softly', before you killed my men.", she explained.  
He could hear rustling against the door.  
"Let me out!", he hissed, trying to kick the door in.  
He only heard a small chuckle.  
"It feels good, the door vibrating against me you know?", she laughed, still seductively.  
She leaned against it with her back, staring at the building across the street.  
"I can't believe you fucking played around like that just to stop me from-", he still hissed with gritted teeth, but was soon interrupted.  
"Oh Shhhh, what did you wanted me to do? Shoot you to stop you?"  
"I don't...ugh...you COULD have found a nicer way!", he groaned.  
"I found that way to be quite nice...", she hummed, pleasure in her voice.  
"You enjoyed that, didn't you?", he hissed sarcastically.  
"Honestly? Yes. Why wouldn't I. You are an very attractive man, Mister Cormac."  
Her answered made him freeze. He didn't quite thought she would answer something like that and for a moment a small smirk appeared on his lips.  
"Well. Nice you've got something to fantasize about now. What about me?", he barked angrily.  
"Yes i do! Thank you for that Mister Cormac", she purred like a cat, "Well i don't know about you, but i'll disappear now. I have a target that needs killing. Don't even try to flee. It's an attic down there, the only exit is the one you're facing right now."  
"So What?! I'll just wait till you-", he could hear her steps, "Devil? HEY!"

Shay had waited.   
Waited and waited and waited and from time he leaned his head back to groan or kick something.  
It felt like an hour until he heard a soft knock in the dark.   
She had been right.   
The door couldn't been opened from the inside and he knew, for he had tried it often enough.   
When she softly opened the door again, Shay sat on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest.   
She glanced at him.   
He looked...manly. Dangerous even. Leaned against the wall with his breathtaking, angry glare.   
„So ya back, aye?“, he asked, his voice husky.   
She loved his accent. Damnit she loved it.   
At first she found it to be strange but the more she heard it, the more it grew on her. This and his voice, which sounded like honey tasted.   
„I am Sorry Shay...“, she mumbled, her hands playing with her coat.   
He laughed at that. „Oh sure you are. Is he dead?“  
„Yes he is.“, she nodded, looking down, „Listen, this was the only way i could have stopped you! See it as a game. I won this round.“, she shrugged while trying to calm him.   
„A game?“  
„Oh come on Shay! Don't be angry, please“, she whined, walking closer to him.   
„You tricked me.“, he hissed at her, looking up.   
She crouched down in front of him and looked straight at him.   
For a while, he kept his angry glare.   
She didn't say a word, just looked at him.   
He couldn't keep it together anymore, as he finally smiled and shook his head softly.   
„You're a witch, woman.“, he chuckled.   
„They call me the devil, pleased to meet you.“, she smirked at him, „Again, i'm sorry. But i didn't know how to stop you without hurting you otherwise...“, she explained herself again and he stopped her by holding his hand out, "And i also knew that you are to clever for just walking into a room all by yourself..."  
„Stop, It's alright. We're enemies after all.“; he sighted understanding.   
„Yes we are...“, she mumbled, looking down again.   
He took her feature in. She really looked a little bothered but he guessed he would've done the same in her position.   
"You DID purr lovely though.", he smirked at her and she chuckled.   
"Thank you very much, and to assure you: it was not all an act.", she grinned at him.   
"Well, i'll remember that.", he smiled softly.   
„Shay?“, she asked carefully, glancing at him again.   
„Aye?“  
„Would you accept an invitation to a drink? Could that make my little roughness up?“  
He chuckled. „Yes it would. Let's go drink something.“


End file.
